


Just A Call Away

by Morpheus626



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25044727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: A Tumblr request from @xmxisxforxmaybe: "“You can call me whenever you want… Even if you don’t have a reason to.” Elliot and Darlene? I LOVED your fic about her buying him that ugly unicorn ❤️ I also super ❤️ YOU 😊 Enjoy your days off!"Carrying over part of my synopsis from the Tumblr post of this fic: It’s short, and just kind of a brief snapshot of cute sibling interaction, but I think it’s still pretty good lol. ngl Elliot is lucky to have a sister like Darlene, idk what that’s like but I’m gonna experience it vicariously via fic.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Just A Call Away

He called, and then promptly hung up before she could answer, three times in a row, before she caught it, just as his finger was about to hit ‘end call.’

“What the fuck? Are you okay? Did you know you called me like a shit ton within the past two minutes-” 

“Not that much. Just three times,” Elliot interrupted. 

“Okay, fine, only three times,” Darlene’s sarcasm was dripping through the speaker of the phone. “So, what happened? Something must have for you to do that.” 

This was the hard part. That for anyone else probably wasn’t difficult, but felt like the worst and strangest thing for him in the moment. 

“I’m good. Just…wanted to talk. But you’re busy, and this is weird, so we’ll talk later or something, b-” 

“Don’t you dare hang up on me!” Darlene is loud enough he has to move the phone away from his ear. “Sorry…just…I mean, you know you can call me whenever you want…even if you don’t have a reason to. You know that, right?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Did you just call me because you want to talk?” 

He nods, then remembers that Darlene can’t see him. “Yeah. We haven’t talked at all this week and…” 

“You can say you missed me. It’s okay! That you missed me and that you wanted some quality, sisterly advice-” 

“I didn’t call with a problem that needs advice,” he smiles. It still feels weird, but it could be worse, he’s sure. 

“The advice is dispensed as it comes to me regardless of whether you currently have a problem; save it for use with any future problems,” Darlene chirps. He can hear her smiling.

“Okay. What’s the advice for this hour then?” 

“Relax your shoulders. You hunch over and hold your tension there and that’s why your back hurts all the time. And don’t lie to me, I know it does,” she hums. 

He leans back on the couch and relaxes as instructed. “How did you…” 

“You literally exist hunched over, anyone could tell. But anyway; what do you wanna talk about?” 

And suddenly, another roadblock. What does he want to talk about? Anything that isn’t everything else going on, that isn’t about fighting for the world and feeling like a step in any direction is a wrong one, that isn’t stressful or scary or-

“Dude! Are you still there?” 

“Yeah, I’m here. I just…don’t really know, I guess. Knew I wanted to talk to you, and that’s as far as I got,” he mumbles. Suddenly it’s right back to embarrassment and awkwardness again, in a heartbeat. How the hell do other people call and talk to their siblings every day?

“You’re at home, right?” 

“Yeah, why?” 

“Stay put. I am bringing over dinner and our favorite movies, and then you’ll have plenty to talk about,” the sound of Darlene’s keys being grabbed jingled in the background.

“You don’t have to do that-” 

“I’m doing it for both of us, so shush. I’ve missed you too, so it’s sibling bonding time now,” Darlene interrupts. “I’m ready to listen to you talk about every single movie I’ve got here for at least an hour, so you better be ready to talk.” 

He nods. “I think I am. Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome, but you don’t have to thank me. Most of the time, I like hanging out with you. You just need to call me like this more often. I can come over more, we can talk each other’s ear off about random shit. You can relax for an hour or two and not be constantly worried about all the stuff you always worry about.” 

“I don’t always worry.” 

“We’re talking, not arguing tonight, so I’m gonna ignore that. Doesn’t matter anyway, cause we’re gonna have a good night: good food, good movies, no worries. And don’t clench your jaw, I can see you doing it right now. That’s bad for your teeth or something.” 

He shakes his head, but realizes his jaw does hurt as he relaxes it. “Anymore wise sisterly advice before you get here?” 

“Yeah. Start calling me more often. See you soon.” 

As he moves his backpack from the couch and tries to ensure the living area looks as presentable as possible, he thinks on that. Even if it takes him three tries again, he might have to take her up on that. It almost feels irresponsible, wanting a break from it all.

But it’s only for a night, and Darlene’s smile that greets him as he opens the door for her makes it feel like the right decision. 


End file.
